Polysiloxane abrasion resistant coatings are well known for their use with polyester film in glass/plastic laminates. The polyester film is adhered to the glass by an adhesive such as plasticized polyvinylbutyral (PVB). The coatings provide outstanding optical properties, integrity, resistance to crazing at extreme temperatures and abrasion resistance in glazing applications. Generally, the polyester film adheres well to the PVB but adhesion of the abrasion resistant coating to the polyester film is not as satisfactory. Also, there is a tendency for the coating to blister under high temperature and high humidity conditions. Blistering is aggravated by exudation of oligomers from the polyester film. Accordingly, there is a need for better adhesion of the abrasion resistant coating to polyester substrates, a reduction in the tendency of the coating to blister and to seal the surface of the polyester substrate against exudation of oligomers.